MUERE MALDITO GÜERO PELOS DE ELOTE!!!
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Otra parodia por la gradiosisima escritora: YO!!!, jeje, es broma. Es Yamato bashing, asi que si eres fan de Yamato, pues leelo y dejame un flame, o si te quieres reir un rato, leelo.


Disclaimer: Ojalá y Yamato me perteneciera, así él no sufriría tanto  
  
Este fic esta inspirado en "The many deaths of Matt" y "More deaths of Matt". La verdad es que el no me agrada para nada. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. Lo unico bueno que se puede hacer con el es, o matarlo, o pairearlo con Jyou.  
  
  
MUERE MALDITO GÜERO PELOS DE ELOTE!!!  
  
  
Se abre el telon, se ve un salon de clases. Ahi estan parados Tai y Matt. Estan exponiendo un trabajo frente a la clase y el maestro. Es un dia en el que les dieron permiso de ir con ropa de civiles, asi que no llevan el uniforme.  
  
Tai trae su tipico conjunto que uso en toda la serie de 02. Matt lleva puestos unso pantalones negros de cuero apretados, una camiseta negra "see through", unas plataformas de 30com de altura y una tonelada de mascara y sombre negra, ya saben, el tipico atuendo de Matt.  
  
Acaban su presentacion y se van a sentar a sus respectivos lugares. Matt no deja de mirar a Tai. Empieza a fantasear con como sera en la cama y todas esas leches.  
  
A la hora de la salida Matt esta dispuesto a decirle a Tai todo lo que siente y esas cursilerias. Se fuma un poco de la hierba de la alegria(ya saben, drogas, sexo y rock&roll)para quitarse los nervios. Se empieza a acercar a el, tiene miedo de caerse con las tremendas plataformas que trae puestas, ademas de que la hierba lo dejo un poco mareado.  
  
Esta a unos 10 pasos de su "amado" y ve que llega Jyou, que se va con Tai 'MALDICION JYOU, QUE CARAJOS HACES TU AQUI, ME ARRUINAS EL MOMENTO!!!'  
  
Matt intento correr para alcanzarlos, pero se le torcio un tobilloxy callo, asi desnucandose.  
  
Pero cantando "I will survive" volvio al dia siguiente  
  
Al dia siguiente del accidente que tuvo el pelos de paja, ya que era sabado, decidio ir a visitar a Taichi.  
  
Eran las 9:00 am, asi que seguramente estaba preparandose para tomar un baño, eso lo supo despues de noches sin dormir y mañanas en el arbol para poder espiarlo.  
  
Toco el timbre, pero como el muy pendejo se habia caido en el pasto mojado, tenia las manos humedas, y cuando toco el timbre se electrocuto.  
  
Taichi y Jyou vieron como la luz se iba y volvia y se iba y volvia y se iba y volvia y se iba y volvia y se iba y volvia y asi. Jyou iba a ir al sotano a checar los fusibles. Cuando abrio la puerta vio a Yamato tirado en el piso con el cabello todo quemado y teniendo combulsiones.  
  
Jyou ya sabia que que Yamato habia estado acosando a Taichi, asi que en lugar de ayudarlo le dio una patada en las bolsar y regreso al departamento. "Que paso?" "Nada, solo era una cucaracha homosexual que se metio al interruptor del timbre" "Ahh, bueno"  
  
Yamato seguia retorciendose por la electrificada. Pasaron unos niños, pero en lugar de auxiliarlo, se asustaron y empezaron a pisotearlo.  
  
Yamato murio  
  
Pero cantando "I will survive" volvio al dia siguiente  
  
Era domingo, asi que era dia de ir al super, y era su turno de ir.  
  
"A ver que hay que comprar"  
  
leche  
pan  
huevos  
mantequilla  
mermelada  
comida congelada  
una paleta de ping-pong - ?  
jugo  
cervezas   
y revistas porno  
  
Yamato entro a la tienda, tomo lo que su papa le habia pedido, y unas cuantas revistitas para el.  
  
Cuando fue a agarrar las cervezas, como el muy pendejo no poseia sentido comun, agarro el six-pack de hasta abajo y le calleron todas encima.  
  
No murio aplastado, pero cuando llego el chico que debia limpiar el pasillo, se armo la bronca.  
  
"ME TARDE HORAS PONIENDO ESAS CERVEZAS!!!" al ver que el wey este tenia unas revistas porno gay, el siendo homofobico y la ira de tener que limpiar todo lo que esa "loca" habia hecho, renacio en el el espiritu samurai, y con su trapeador mato al pelo de escobeta.  
  
Pero cantando "I will survive" volvio al dia siguiente  
  
Continuara.......  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
Me voy a morir me voy a morir me voy a morir me voy a morir me voy a morir me voy a morir, todas las fans de Yamato me van a perseguir hasta el fin del mundo y luego me van a matar.  
  
Bueno, por lo menos escribi mi parodia contra Yamato.  
La verdad es que me siento algo culpable, porque es un insulto muy grande a todas las personas a las que les gusta Yamato porque se identifican con el, y es una groseria lo que hice, pero si se dan cuenta lo unico que quedo de Yamato fue su nombre, no quiero insultar a nadie, pero tambien es un delito no escribir algo que tiene algo dentro de si.  
Creo que este fic no va a tener muchas criticas positivas -_-  
  
ReViEw  
  
e-mail: ni que iportara, aqui la unica que cuenta, o parece que, es Umi-chan  
  
^ ^  
*.@  
(")(") 


End file.
